


Blood Tithe

by RandomWittering



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen, Grey Wardens, Heroism, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWittering/pseuds/RandomWittering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about the Blight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Tithe

Through blood and fire on the killing fields,  
The spirit of death at their call.  
Paying the price for their countrymen,  
The Grey Wardens sacrificed all.

Did you stand up and be counted?  
Were you there to see the beast fall?  
I stood shoulder to shoulder with heroes,  
I remember that last desperate call.

So much death was there on that rooftop,  
Many lives were lost to the cause.  
It's our duty to honour the fallen,  
When the smallest of folk became tall.

So lest we forget, teach your children,  
No matter how little or small.  
Without that blood freely given,  
There would be no one left at all...


End file.
